Women Are Complex Creatures
by moonlit reveries
Summary: If you kiss her,you are not a gentleman.If you don't,you are not a man.If you talk,she wants you to listen.If you listen,she wants you to talk. Women are complex creatures. ShikaTemaoneshot R


_a/n: Hello! This is drabble…I think. I was actually doing this while I was research for our science reporting. Hey...I hope you guys will like this one,a ShikaTema one shot! I hope you like it! Regular disclaimer applies. Please enjoy this one! Please review!_

* * *

**_SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI: WOMEN ARE COMPLEX CREATURES _**

The sun shined brilliantly as if gold newly polished. It contrasted the deep cerulean sky. The clouds were cotton newly sheered from a sheep with a coat as white as snow. It was a very beautiful day according to the sky. It was a fine day definitely for Shikamaru Nara to enjoy his favorite pastime, namely cloud watching.

He often spends his free time lying under the sky. He would sometimes fall asleep while looking at the clouds. Or sometimes he was just look at them, wondering what they do and where would go. But sometimes, he would just gaze at them and wishing he was like the clouds-free.

This day, he just looked at the clouds guessing shape they looked like; a cow, a rabbit, a deer, a kunai, and one that shaped like a girl with four ponytails. He shook his head trying to dismiss that thought from his head but no avail. He just smiled and said to himself how troublesome that was.

He remembered long time ago before they started going out, during practice when he praised her for having improve her skills. She frowned and accused him of lying. The other time, however, when Shikamaru said nothing about the way she fights, she commented that he was good for nothing.

One time Shikamaru failed to take her back to her hotel. Temari got angry with him the following day and told him that he lacked ethics. Shikamaru, though he thought would be troublesome decided to accompany her back to her hotel. But she said, "it's just one of men's tactics for seduction." She pouted and did not talk to the young Nara the following day.

Still, they started going out. Once, however, the Shadow Controller was a minute late. The daughter of the Kazekage scold him and complained that it was hard to wait. Sometimes, as Temari would deny, she was late. And she makes a natural remark saying, "That is a girl's way." That is not the end of it. She still has something to say about what her date was wearing. If he happens to be well dressed, she will say that he is a playboy. In any other attire, she would comment he is a dull boy and he is not putting enough effort.

Temari had to go back to her home village to deliver messages. It would be months before Temari would return to Konohagakure. At first, Shikamaru would visit Temari often, making up accuses to see her. She got irritated and told him that she needed some personal space. And the following time she returned to Konoha, she confronted the Nara and accused him of double-crossing.

Shikamaru did not often do what she would say and like whatever she liked. She said he was not considerate and called him a self-centered bastard. He decided to agree to what she would say and she likes. Soon after, however, noticing what the boy was doing, she started calling Shikamaru a wimp.

Feelings started to develop and Temari demanded more intimacy because she felt he did not like. Shikamaru tried to make her feel he loved her but she said that she does not feel respected. Of course, Shikamaru never did try to kiss her during those times. Shikamaru never did until Temari told him that he was not a man for not kissing her. He pressed his lips on hers the moment she said he was not a man, but he was slapped in the face hard, and she yelled that he was not a gentleman. He kissed occasionally after that incident, but she professed that he was cold. He decided to kiss her more often, and he received another slapped and yelled at him for taking advantage.

Sometimes, however, Shikamaru visits Temari in Sunagakure. She would talk to men in way Shikamaru felt that she was looking at them in a way he did not like. He confronted Temari about the way she acted towards men. She got angry with him for that and told him that the daughter of the Kazekage should act that way to show that she was willing to help them. But back in Konoha, Shikamaru just stays quiet, and Temari doubts his feelings for her.

They would often fight and Shikamaru just would know what to do. If he talks, she wants him to listen. If he listens, she wants him to talk. If he apologizes to her, she will not accept his apology. If he does not apologize, she would ask for to apologize.

Women, Shikamaru figured, were like the clouds. You think you can see what they really are, but you do not really know. They are so simple, yet so complex; so weak, yet so powerful; so confusing so desirable. They are just so troublesome, yet they are wonderful.

He smiled while looking at the clouds thinking of Temari. Even if he could not really understand and get what she wanted, he would always try his best. No matter how troublesome she may be, he knew that he would never find anyone that would make him do all sorts of crazy things. He smiled and shut his eyes. He was getting sleepy.

"Hey, wake you lazy bum." A woman said kicking the head of the Nara. "You're taking me to lunch."

* * *

_a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Please tell me your comments, suggestion, and/or violent reactions! Please review! See that arrow over there? Click it!_

_P.S. I am very sorry for the typographical errors, misspellings, and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this one! Till next time!_


End file.
